Quileute Studies 101
by moani-sama
Summary: A group of visiting anthropology students land in La Push and Paul happens to imprint on one of them. Will he let her go when the trip is up? Or keep her with him, forever? PaulxOC
1. Character Profiles!

**A/N: THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! Hopefully I got all the personalities right!**

**Character Profiles:**

**Moani Leonaka**

**-Description:**

**- 5'6"**

**- 19 yrs. old**

**- Hawaiian/ Chinese**

**- Shoulder blade length, dark brown hair with natural honey and red **

**highlights**

**- Dark brown eyes**

**- Dark, tanned skin (not as dark as the Pack's though)**

**- Curvy, yet toned body (from swimming so much) **

**-Personality:**

**- Sarcastic, scary sense of humor**

- **Quiet around strangers until she warms up to them**

**- Slightly tomboyish **

**Alai Duman**

**-Description:**

**- 5' 4"**

- **20 yrs. old**

**- Chamorro/ Native American**

**- Chestnut brown hair with honey highlights that reaches her lower back**

** - Hazel eyes**

** - mixture of russet (due to her Native American side) & golden brown**

** - Toned muscles (she plays on several sports teams)**

**-Personality:**

**- Sarcastic/ slightly socially awkward**

- **Loud, wicked sense of humor**

**- Somewhat girly**

**Aloha Santiago**

**- Description:**

**- 5' 4"**

**- 27 yrs. old**

**- Hawaiian/ Portuguese **

**- Dark brown, wavy hair that reached mid-back**

** - Dark brown eyes**

** - lightly tanned skin**

** - Average **

**- Personality:**

**- Scatterbrained yet serious**

**- Goofy**

**- Protective of others**

**Makena Autele- Raymond**

**- Description:**

**- 5' 10"**

**- 19 yrs. old**

**- Hawaiian/ American**

**- Short, light brown hair currently in a slight mohawk**

**- Dark brown eyes**

**- Light brown skin**

**- Tall and Lean**

**-Personality:**

**- Soft**

**- Loud, funny**

**- Confident, over the top personality**

**Kanani Rivaldi**

**-Description:**

**- 5' 2"**

**- 19 yrs. old**

**- Hawaiian/ Italian/ Chinese**

**- Long, wavy, dark black hair**

**- Dark brown eyes**

**- Dark brown skin**

**- Petite**

**-Personality:**

**- Sweet, funny**

**- Bookworm**

**- Calm, the voice of reason**

**Tiare Anderson**

**-Description:**

**- 5' 2"**

**- 19 yrs. old**

**- Hawaiian/ American**

**- Long, straight, dark brown hair**

**- Hazel eyes**

**- Lightly tanned skin**

**- Petite**

**-Personality:**

**- Quiet, and witty**

**- Undercover Party girl**

**- Hardworking**


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey

Quileute Studies 101

Chapter 1: The Journey

_The forest was deathly quiet as I ran down a dark tree laden path. My legs clenched in protest but I kept moving forward, powered by adrenaline. I could hear the heavy breathing of the beast behind me, closing in._

'_Shit', I cursed in my head as I tripped over a branch that I didn't see in time. Thank whatever Gods were watching over me, because I caught myself before I could fall._

'_Just a little more', I thought as I sighted a hollowed tree I could hide in. Just as I made it too the tree, a heavy weight hit my right side and I tumbled down the small embankment into an old riverbed. The world stopped spinning as I finally looked up at the face of my beast._

_Dark, russet legs that held up a thick muscled chest. Broad shoulders, rugged face, and the most beautiful pair of liquid…_

"MOANI! Wake up!" My eyes flew open and with a slight flinch I instantly shut them. 'Damn what was that? And why is it so bright?'

"Sheesh Mo! Hurry up let's go! The plane's almost empty", my friend Alai Duman complained as she grabbed her bag from the overhead compartment. "Makena and Aloha left to make some calls to our guide. Then all we gotta do is get the car and we're set."

"Mmmm"

"Is that really all your gonna say?"

"Mmmm"

"Your face!" she smirked and dodged the fist I swung her way. "Wow what's up with you? Grumpy much" she added, walking down the aisle toward the cabin doors, bag in tow.

"Ahh put a sock in it all ready" I whined, still somewhat half asleep. I mean seriously, give a girl a break! I'm still a little drowsy here. "Stupid, meanies waking me up", I grumbled halfheartedly under my breath, "You should've just left me on the plane."

"Next time we will!"

What the hell? How did she hear that? "Hmph" I scoffed as I grabbed my bag and followed her off of the plane. After finding the rest of our group in the crowd, we stopped in front of Aloha Santiago.

Aloha is a junior and also the President of the University of Hawaii at Hilo's Anthropology Club 'Na Mana 'o Haumana'. See it was her idea as the Anthropology President to travel to a native American tribe and study their culture, beliefs, ideals, you get the jist of it. Then hopefully we'll take what we learned here and applied it to our own culture, in turn serving our people better. That's why all six of our main group members are standing in a hot, humid airport in Seattle, Washington during our summer break. Somehow with her infinite connections, she managed to get a council elder to agree to share cultural legends with us. We'll be staying for close to a month, just enough time to fully immerse ourselves in the tribe's daily lives. 'Should be oodles of fun' I snickered and immediately tried to cover it with a cough.

"Something funny, Moani?", Aloha asked, one eyebrow arching slightly. From the packet of paper in her hand, it looked like she was going over our itinerary for the day. Oops. "Umm nope, nothing funny here", I smiled hoping she'd take the bait. Thankfully she did.

"So as I was saying, we're headed for a little town called Forks. I just got off the phone with our guide, his names Billy Black by the way, and he said he couldn't make it into town to meet us, though he is sending his son instead. From there we'll drive to La Push and we'll hopefully meet Billy. Any questions? None? Ok let's go!" she smiled our way before walking off toward a pair of sliding doors leading to the baggage claim. "Well come on guys, let's get this show on the road!", Makena cheered before following Aloha.

I suppose this is when I should introduce my fellow trip mates and their status in the Club. As I mentioned before, Aloha is our Hawaiian Studies and Anthropology majoring President.

Makena Autele-Raymond is our awesome Vice-President. It's his job to keep us moving on schedule, especially when Aloha acts like her usual scatter-brained self and loses track of time. He's also a sophomore who's double majoring in Hawaiian Studies and Anthropology.

Kanani Rivaldi is our treasurer. She also a sophomore majoring in Hawaiian Studies and minoring in Anthropology. When she's not hanging out with her best friend Tiare, she's dancing for her hula Halau 'O Ka Pikake. Kanani is the funny, level headed one in our group.

Tiare Anderson is our secretary. She's a sophomore majoring in Hawaiian Language and minoring in Anthropology. She's also part of hula Halau 'O Ka Pikake. Tiare is mostly quiet but when you get to know her you'll find she can be quite crazy.

Alai Duman is our culture directory. She keeps the goal of continuing our culture in mind during all our meetings. She's a junior double majoring in Marine Science and Anthropology with a minor in Archaeology. She can be socially awkward and loud at times but her heart is in the right place. She's also my best friend.

Which leads us back to me. My name's Moani Leonaka. I'm the communication director for our Anthro Club. I'm a sophomore majoring in Hawaiian History and minoring in Anthropology. My job is to come up with creative ways to communicate our club's goals and messages to the public.

Anyway back to the story. After gathering our luggage, we slowly made our way to the rental cars. Half and hour later we are on our way to the small town of Forks.

Kanani and Makena are fighting over whose iPod we're going to listen to. Makena wants to listen to his Asian pop group while Kanani wants to listen to Hawaiian music. Luckily, Aloha steps in and switches it to her more local and up beat music and soon the bickering stops.

'Yes finally some peace and quiet' I smile lazily while gazing out the window. So far all I've seen is trees and rain clouds. And fog. Great. This trip is going to be so amazing. When the scenery outside became to boring to bare, I looked around the car to see what everyone else was up to. Makena was in the front seat hidden behind a large map of Washington State. Kanani and Tiare were chatting quietly about their latest boyfriend (typical), and Alai was fast asleep, her light brown head resting on my shoulder. It was actually cute. I chuckled softly and caught Aloha's eye in the rear view mirror.

"Aww how cute! Makena look at Alai!"

"Hmm? Ooh now that is the most precious thing! Omg this is so gonna be our first funny blackmail worthy picture of our trip!" he snickered while digging in his bag for a camera. Flash after flash went off along with the sound of soft giggles courtesy of Kanani and Tiare.

'Well atleast this trip is gonna be entertaining' I thought before I turned back to the blurry green scenery and let sleep take me.


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story and its characters though are mine. Some characters are based on real people I changed their names for privacy). I am not getting paid for writing this fic; it's purely for my (your?) entertainment haha._

Chapter 2: The Meeting

By the time we pulled into the parking lot of the diner in Forks, we were considerably late to our little 'meet-and-greet' because someone (Makena cough cough) had been reading the map upside down for majority of the drive. This resulted in Aloha booking it down the highway going speeds that only professional drivers should ever attempt. Mix this all together and you get a very irritable Aloha, which is why no one made a move to stop her when she quickly (and loudly) shut the car off and stalked her way into the diner.

"Umm hehe I guess I'll stay here in the car then. Yah no if our guide shows up…" Makena mumbled to no one in particular while fiddling with his seat belt.

"Hey it's ok stop beating yourself up. People make mistakes", Tiare says soothingly, "Besides I kind of liked being lost. It was like a mini adventure!"

"Yah Makena, relax! The main thing is we didn't end up driving to Montana or something. Oh man now that would've been hilarious!" Kanani laughed, the motion causing her body to shake violently in her seat.

"Ooh man! That would've been funny!" Alai snorts and soon she and Kanani are holding each other while their laughing fit continues.

Makena visibly shrinks and I frown slightly. Climbing over Alai's still laughing form ('Seriously people? That wasn't even that funny!') I opened the door and stretch my stiff muscles a bit before turning back to Makena. "Hey don't worry about it. It's cool. We'll get them back when they're asleep, sound good?" I'm rewarded with a grateful smile in return. I shoot him back a devious smirk before I quickly slam the door shut in Kanani and Alai's worried looking faces. 'Ooh yah be afraid' I snort while I make my way to the diner's front doors.

I suppose it was my fault for not seeing the front door swing open until it was too late. Still it hurt like a mother as it slammed into my face, causing me to fall backwards on my ass. I gasped in pain as my hands shot up to cradle my throbbing face. I heard a low, muffled "Shit" before a "Dammit I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

"Yah I'm fine" I weakly reply as I start to stand up.

"Here let me help you up."

"Nah it's cool don't worry about it" I waved him off. After you attacked me with that diner door, I kinda don't want any help from you, no offense. I thought I said that in my head but judging by the way his shoulders seemed to sag, I'm going to take a wild guess and say no.

"Ooh man I'm so sorry! I don't usually hit people with doors. I tend to wait until I know their name" he weakly joked while sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dude, it's ok chill. I know it was an accident. Unless you purposely meant to hit me with that door, then we're gonna have a problem Mr." I tried to give him the sternest face I could muster, but it slipped when he did the saddest pair of puppy dog eyes I've ever seen. 'Keep it together! You can do this! You so… Got… This… Aw the cute!' "Ok your forgiven! Just stop with the eyes, and that face! So not fair brah" I groan while he burst out in a loud laugh that seemed to vibrate in the air.

It was then that I finally noticed the boy (or was it man?) standing in front of me. He had to be at least 6'7" with the most muscled body I've ever seen (in real life that is). He had dark, russet skin and slightly long black hair that brushed against his forehead and dark brown eyes that seemed to shine and wink at me. All in all a very, very, very nice looking man. I'm pretty sure I would've continued to shamelessly check him out more if he didn't extend his hand towards me with a smile. "Hey, my name's Jacob Black."

'Hmm Jacob Black… Wait why does that sound so familiar?' I was about to respond when he suddenly grabbed me and pulled me away from the door, which flew open seconds later. A burly man walked out, took one look at Jacob and sneered a little before continuing to his truck, mumbling something that suspiciously sounded like, "Damn Indians". I turned back to Jacob and it suddenly clicked. "Ooh your Billy's son! Hi I'm Moani! We're the ones your waiting for!"

"Really? Great! I thought we'd have to send out the search and rescue team when you guys didn't show up" he smirked my way while holding the door open.

"Thanks" I reply but its cut short by Aloha, who walked out looking worried. "Oh hey Aloha! Look who I found! It's our guide, Billy's son!" Immediately her face relaxes and she smiles happily. "Oh thank God! I was worried that we missed you."

"I was actually going to ask my dad for your number. But I don't have to anymore, obviously" he grinned. "So I hope you all don't mind but we kind of have a surprise bonfire planned for tonight. That's ok, right?"

I shrug and look at Aloha who smiles and replies, "Sure that sounds fun!" Jacob smiles wider, "Well let's get this show on the road then!"

Thirty minutes later we pulled into a little dirt parking lot. I could just make out a faint glow from the giant bonfire peaking through the darkness. We all climbed out of the car and made our way over to Jacob, who was lounging against his truck waiting for us. With a smile, he led us down a barely recognizable path towards the beach judging by the far away sound of waves crashing. After five minutes, we emerged from the trees, and were instantly greeted by dozens of people scattered around the fire. Jacob led us towards a group of people seated near the top of the fire and suddenly I'm hit with a weird feeling in my gut. The feeling starts to fade and soon we're standing in front of an older man in a wheel chair.

"Hey Dad, look who I found" Jacob jokes as he walks over to stand behind his father, "I hope we're not too late."

"No its ok we're waiting for Sam and Emily. They forgot some surprise at their house. I hope it's her famous chocolate fudge cake" he winks at Aloha while looking at all of us. Kanani and Tiare giggle while glancing in Jacob's direction. 'Wow… the apple sure didn't fall far from the tree'.

"I'm Billy Black. Sue Clearwater, Quil Ateara Sr. and myself make up the Council Elders" he motions to a woman and a man seated next to him. Sue Clearwater smiled kindly at us while Quil Ateara Sr. (known as Old Quil by everyone) nods our way. We each introduce ourselves and make our way around the circle kissing everyone hello on their cheeks, as we would in Hawai`i. After the introductions are made and over with, Billy clears his throat and speaks to everyone in a loud, clear voice "This is the group of college students from Hawai`i that have come to learn more about our culture. Please treat them with respect and help them in any way possible. As soon as Sam and Emily get back we can dig in and get to telling some legends." Quietly he adds with a smile and a wink, "Why don't you all go and mingle with some of the other people here."

We all nod and people start moving around. Aloha and Makena stayed with the Elders while Kanani and Tiare made a beeline towards a group of guys that they spotted standing near a pair of logs lying around in the sand. I look around and grin when I spot some coolers that are close to the table with food on it.

"Hey, you thirsty?" I ask Alai while nodding in the direction of the coolers.

"I could go for something to drink" she replies and we start to make our way over to the coolers. Two out of the four coolers were filled with alcoholic drinks and as tempting as it was, we don't touch them opting for water instead. Soon Jacob joins us with one of the guys from the group Kanani and Tiare were chatting with. "Hi I'm Embry Call, Quileute history extraordinaire," he says with a wink and a smile.

I grin back "I'm Moani Leonaka and this is Alai Duman." "Nice to meet you", Alai adds. Embry smile gets impossibly bigger and the next thing I know, they're leaving us, deep in conversation about marine life of all things.

"Well that was weird," Jacob laughs while he watches them walk off towards the bonfire.

"Tell me about it! They just left us flat, how rude" I can't help but shake my head in their general direction.

"I know right, some friends we have," he snorts and I can't stop the giggles once they start and soon Jacob's laughing along with me. I wipe some stray tears away while Jacob just shakes his head and goes to the 'alcohol' cooler to get something to drink. I vaguely hear him speaking to someone else and I just stand there patiently until I hear a deep voice rumble, "So where's this group of losers we're supposed to be babysitting?"

In an instant it's quiet and everyone is still, as if on pins and needles. I feel my hands ball into fists and I spin around to glare at the jerk who's conveniently standing behind me. I'm just about to give him a piece of my mind when his expression suddenly changes from irritation to awe. His eyes are glued on my face and I shrink a little under the intensity of his stare. I glance away when I can't handle his staring anymore and find that almost every eye is on us. Suddenly there's a low growl and I turn around just in time to see the back of the guys head as he stalks into the forest, the sounds of trees crashing louder than normal in the still silent camp site. Jacob shoots me a sad smile before following Embry into the forest after their friend. 'Umm, ok what just happened?'

I was so transfixed on the spot where they disappeared that I didn't notice Alai and Makena make their way towards me. "Hey Mo, you ok?" Alai asks gently. 'How do I tell her that I'm not fine? How do I explain that I feel empty?' Alai looks wearily at Makena, who gently wraps his arm around me. "Why don't we get something to eat? Sam and Emily came back", he murmurs while slowly leading us towards the food table.

Once we got there, I noticed two things. The first being that all the men were extremely tall and the second being that they were all staring at me in either shock or pity. I mean what's up with that? 'Is there something on my face?' I absent-mindedly run the back of my hand across my face. 'Nope nothing there… Maybe I'm just paranoid? Yah that must be it'. Apparently I was so engulfed in my thoughts, I missed when Billy blessed the food. By the time I was shaken from my thoughts, Makena had pushed me gently before him in the food line. I nodded in thanks before grabbing a couple hot dogs and a bottle of water. Moving slowly so I didn't drop anything, I made my way over to a log resting on the sand a few feet from the fire.

Soon the air is filled with happy conversation and laughter and it's almost like everyone forgot about what happened with that rude guy (who still hasn't returned, not that I'm paying attention). Makena and Aloha are in a deep discussion with Billy and Sam while Alai, Kanani, and Tiare are laughing at something Collin (or was it Brady?) was saying. Brady (or Collin? Crap I knew I should have paid more attention) is in the background waving his hands wildly through the air in what I can only imagine is a reenactment of Collin's story. I laugh quietly, and his head whips my way almost like he could hear it. 'Very strange'. Arching an eyebrow his way, I almost start laughing again when he blushes slightly and quickly turns away from me.

Shaking the hair from my eyes, I can't stop myself from looking into the forest where they disappeared. Jacob, Embry, and that guy still didn't come back and against my better judgment I was feeling slightly worried. 'But why am I worried? I don't have a reason to be worried, right? I mean they did grow up here. Heck they probably played in this forest thousands of times.' "I'm not worried," I mumble while stabbing my plate with a plastic fork.

Suddenly the leaves rustle and everyone whips their head in the direction of the sound. They all seem to collectively relax and return to their conversations when Jacob and Embry walk out of the trees. Jacob glances in my direction and smiles sadly at me before continuing with Embry to the food table. For some reason something is telling me to look back at the forest and when I do, the most handsome face I have ever seen is staring intently at me. As he makes his way out of the trees, I realize that he's the one who insulted us earlier! My eyes narrow in distaste and I swiftly turn away. Still I can't help but glance in his direction, just to find his eyes slowly running up and down my body, setting fire to my limbs with just a glance. With a shiver, I completely turn away from him in hopes of stopping the burning I feel under his gaze. It's all in vain though because he sits right across the bonfire from me, his eyes never wandering from my face. My hands clench in anger and I swear I see him throw a smirk my way. 'This evening can't possibly get any worse, can it?'

I had no idea how wrong I could be.

**A/N:**

** So here's the second chapter! I'd like to say a special thanks to Dark-Bright-Falcon and ladyMiraculousNight for alerting this story (and also ladyMiraculousNight for being my first reviewer ;) ). I hope I didn't let you both down.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Arrangement

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story and its characters though are mine. Some characters are based on real people I changed their names for privacy). I am not getting paid for writing this fic; it's purely for my (your?) entertainment haha._

**A/N****: Just a warning from here on, some of the language will be rated "M" (mostly Paul's fault haha) Oh and thank you to ang-vamp and hollywoodab for the story alert/ and/or review! I'm not going to beg for reviews (cuz that kinda bugs me haha) but I will say it makes me happy to see um! Ok and one more thing, since Moani and the gang are from Hawai'i they'll be speaking a little "pidgin" here and there in the story. So you've been warned (bwahaha jk). On with the story! :) **

Chapter 3: The Arrangement

When it was finally time for Billy to start telling us some legends, I was a down right mess. That, that, THING across the fire from me wouldn't stop eyeballing me! And it wasn't even like discrete glances! Oh no it was those 'I'm totally eye fucking you right now and I'm not afraid to hide it' looks that was both hot and incredibly frustrating at the same fricken time. Not to mention my stupid, traitorous body was becoming turned on by his looks! WTF! A couple times I swear his nostrils flared and his looks intensified even more (if that was even possible). 'Stupid guy, stupid body, stupid fricken everything hmph' I grumbled in my head as I turned away from IT (I don't know his name so I'll just call him IT) to focus my attention on Billy, who cleared his throat and started to speak about the origin of the Quileute people.

By the time Billy stopped talking, I had chicken skin on my arms and legs. His voice held so much 'mana' and depth that I was completely entranced by it. I'll even admit that I jumped a bit when everyone just stood up and started cleaning up, as if they weren't affected by his voice at all. I felt better though when I looked back at my friends and saw that they were still unmoving, apparently deep in thought. Before I had the chance to scare them though, they all slowly came to and I pouted in Alai's direction.

While everyone was busy packing, Billy, Sam, and Jared (who I met while getting my dessert haha) made their way over to us. "So, what did you think of our legends?" Billy asks. "It was amazing! When can we hear more?" Tiare smile hopefully. Billy only laughs and smiles at her, "Oh don't worry there's still plenty more legends to be told. But we'll save those for another time. We're actually here to discuss the sleeping arrangements. Sam and Jared here volunteered to house two students for the duration of your stay. Aloha and Makena will be with me while Kanani and Tiare will be with Sam which leaves Alai and Moani with Jared. Sound good?"

We nodded in agreement and started to gather our things when a deep voice rumbled, "Uh Billy I can house them. I've got two empty rooms." We turned to look at the speaker and I barely contain my groan of irritation. Billy on the other hand, looked momentarily surprised, "Paul that's very kind of you, but we already have things set up." He sagged a little in disappointment but suddenly perked up when he got closer to Jared who he elbowed in the ribs. "But Jared here isn't ready for them, right? Besides he only has one spare room, they'll have to share."

Billy looked in our direction and I swear I saw some sort of emotion flicker in his eyes but whatever it was disappeared in a flash. "Well is that fine with you Moani and Alai?" I looked over to Alai and she shrugged nonchalantly in a 'Whatever's good for you' kind of way. "Actually sharing a room isn't that bad" I finally reply while smiling at Jared who grins back at me. "But it isn't ready, there's still crap in there" Paul frowns while staring intently at me, trying to intimidate me no doubt.

Ok would it be weird if I said that this was the first time I actually noticed what this guy looked like? Well it was and wow was he hot. He must've been about 6'5" with enough muscles to be illegal. His shoulders were broad and his chest was pure perfection. Strong jaw line, high cheekbones, a straight nose and to wrap it all up dark stormy (was that grey?) eyes that pierced me with one look. I shook my head a little, hoping no one noticed me staring at him.

"Then we'll help him clean it out," I snap slowly losing my patience with this guy who not even twenty minutes ago was grumbling about us even being here!

"There's rats and crap in there because no one ever cleaned it."

"Then you should drop it and let us leave so we can start cleaning, don't you think?" I smugly point out with a smile.

He stared at me; probably shocked that someone actually had the balls to defy him. Jared snorted and I smirked in his direction, sure of my victory when out of nowhere Paul says, "Jared and Kim fuck like rabbits. Do you really wanna hear that for a month?"

Poor Kim (who chose that moment to appear at Jared's side) looked like she was going to die of blood loss because most of it was rushing to her face. Jared on the other hand looked like he wanted to punch Paul in the face. I was surprised however when instead of yelling at him, he simply wrapped his arm around Kim and whispered softly in her ear. It was interesting how much his eyes changed from when he was looking at Kim to when his eyes shifted to Paul, who just stared at him in silent communication willing him to understand something. Paul's eyes quickly glance in my direction and Jared's eyes widened in surprise before he burst out laughing. Paul growled and Jared actually laughed harder, while trying to relax long enough to tell Kim what was so funny. Soon Sam and Billy start to chuckle as well and Paul looks like he's ready to rip someone to pieces. I clear my throat and they suddenly stop and turn in my direction.

"Um Paul's right the room isn't ready for you both. It would be better is you stayed with him" Jared said while staring at Paul who smirks victoriously. Before I can complain, Billy approves and everyone starts moving towards their hosts. I trudge toward our car with Alai at my side.

She reaches the car first and after searching through the back, she tosses my bag to me. When she finally gets her stuff, we make our way over to Paul, who's waiting by a black two-door Dodge truck. 'Oh hell no! I ain't sitting by that guy'. I grab Alai's arm "Can I have the window please? I'll make it up to you I promise…" She looks at me then with a roll of her eyes she nods slightly and I feel myself smiling at her. "Your awesome nai" I happily tell her while holding the truck door open for her. "Oh yah brah, you owe me big time" she replies while hopping onto the seat. I climb in after her and Paul starts the truck with a deep rumble.

Soon we're on our way to his house and we fall into a somewhat awkward silence for a couple reasons 1) Paul's gripping the steering so tight, I'm surprised it didn't snap in half, 2) Alai's swaying to a song only she can heat (the radio's not even on!) and finally 3) I really had to pee so I must've looked like I wanted to claw my way out the window. My thighs were squeezed tightly together, my arms were clutching the door for dear life and I finally couldn't take it, "Paul are we there yet?"

With a snap his head whipped around my way and I almost wished I didn't speak because the look in his eyes now that he was closer scared the shit out of me (I admit). It was full of dark promises and I would've melted under his gaze if it weren't for Alai (who chose then to sneeze haha). He quickly turned back to the road and he cleared his throat slightly before rumbling, "Yah we're almost there Moani." I almost fell over( yah no, if I was standing) when he said my name, and judging by his hot shit smirk he knows it. My eyes narrow in irritation and I growled under my breath. Paul glances my way and I notice his eyes are wide and his mouth is slightly open in shock. Now it's my turn to smirk his way and he finally realizes his mouths open. With a snap and a glare he's once again looking out the window and I'm sitting there with a satisfied smile on my face, until I remember I need to pee, then I scowl again.

Soon Paul parks his truck in front of a one-story house and I open the door and stare at it in shock. The house looked like it was either white or grey with a slightly darker trim and a cute little porch in the front. The house was raised and on a slight hill so we had to climb up some steps to enter it. Alai was standing by my side waiting for me until she got bored and left me flat. 'This is such a cute house! It so doesn't match Paul that's for sure' I giggled softly then tensed slightly when I feel a warm hand brush against mine. I expected him to say something but he just continues walking, swinging a red duffle bag at his side. It took me a moment to realize that the red duffle bag he was swinging was my bag! I scowled at the back of his head and it deepens when he had the nerve to turn around and blow me an air kiss before continuing up the stairs and into the house. "Jerk face" I mumble under my breath while I stomp my way through the door.

Once inside I noticed that I was standing in a large living room/ kitchen with a hall on either side, which I assumed led to the bedrooms. Paul walks over to the hall on the left and opens one of the doors before moving to the side, motioning for me to enter. I'm barely able to squeeze past him with out touching him (to much) and I swear he inhales deeply when I pass. 'Sheesh what a jerk! He can't even move over for a girl! I should… Wow what a cute room!' And it's true! The room was painted a soft yellow with white trim. There were two windows, one on the left side of the room above the bed (it looked like a double) and the other on the right side above the desk and matching dresser. "Wow this is a really cute room Paul" I called over my shoulder. While making my way over to the bed, I noticed he was leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded over his chest and a hungry look in his eyes.

"Yes, Paul? Did you need some help with something?" I finally ground out after about five minutes of his awkward staring.

"Nah I'm just enjoying the view", he smirks before ducking out of the room yelling, "I'll put a movie on" over his shoulder.

As I fall backwards onto the bed with a flop, I can't help but wonder what that was about. 'Maybe it's a Quileute thing?' I can't contain my laugh when I hear Paul in the living room swearing quietly to himself, something about "not having any fucken chick flicks" (HAHA!) 'Nope', I think to myself as I get up off the bed, 'It's totally a Paul thing'. I can still hear the water running so I gently knock on the bathroom door "Hey you like watch a movie with us or you gonna crash?"

I hear the water shut off and a muffled "Crash nai, I'm beat." "Ok goodnight Alai!" I tell her before walking into the living room to find Paul digging through what looks like a ton of movies. The poor guy looks so concentrated on finding the perfect movie, it's hilarious. I shake my head before telling him "Hey I'll watch the movie with you after I bathe, ok? It'll just be me and you, Alai's tired." He looks up at me and I swear his eyes flash a yellowish gold color. I blink owlishly a couple times before backing away slowly "You know what I think I'm just gonna shower then crash. Rain check on the movie?"

He frowns but doesn't say anything as he stands up. When he's fully standing I notice that he's closer than I expected. My eyes widen and I back up more until my back hits the wall next to the hallway. Paul just smiles and walks forward until we're almost touching. Slowly, he leans his face down until it's hovering above the crook of my neck. I get a whiff of his strong, forest musky scent and I can feel my legs turning to jelly. He seems to scent me to and he must've liked what he smelled because he groaned lowly before resting his forehead against mine.

"Good night Moani" he rumbles, his breath fanning over my lips. I can only nod and he chuckles before inhaling one more time. "If you need _anything _don't hesitate to ask." Again I nod in a daze while Paul takes a step back from me.

"Good night Paul" I whisper before turning and running back to my room. Closing the door softly I exhale the breath I didn't even no I was holding. 'Wow… Note to self: Watch yourself around a Mr. Paul Kaya.'


	5. Chapter 4: The Incident

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story and its characters though are mine. Some characters are based on real people (I changed their names for privacy). I am not getting paid for writing this fic; it's purely for my (your?) entertainment haha._

**A/N: Sooo, my Papa (Grandfather) passed away and the only reason I'm updating is because I felt guilty for leaving you all hanging this long haha. After this chapter, I have no idea when the motivation to continue this story will return so sorry to the peeps that alerted this story! Anyway, I used a couple of local songs in this chapter including… **

**-Kawika (The Ka'au Crater Boys version),**

**-Henehene Kou 'Aka ( I don't know who by) &**

**-Kaulana Na Pua ****by Ellen Kehoʻohiwaokalani Wright Prendergast (Na Wai singing; don't mind the other parts, they're not in the story)** **Umm, ok that's it I guess so enjoy:)**

Chapter 4: The Incident

The next morning Alai (that douche) woke me up by jumping up and down on my bed. Let's just say a grumble, kick, and a cry later she was leaving the room holding her side. "Hurry up and get out here!" she yelled over her shoulder, "After we eat something we're gonna meet up with the others."

I might as well say this now: I am not a morning person. I can be borderline zombie in the mornings, but does Alai care? Nope! What a friend…

"Uhhh it's so bright… my eyes hurt" I whined while trying to feel around for my glasses. After I find them, I slowly shuffle towards the kitchen, where I can hear people moving around and laughing. A little mental note, I've been walking with my eyes close up until this point. That's probably why when I finally opened them, I swear they almost popped clear outta my head! Paul (I know he did it on purpose) was walking around the room with only a pair of low riding basketball shorts on. Luckily, his back was to me so he didn't catch the look I'm sure I was giving him. 'Good thing too… I doubt he'd ever let me live it down'

"Good morning Moani. Did you dream about me?" Paul smirked my way as I moved to stand by Alai's side while she flipped pancakes at the little stove.

"Ha you'd like that wouldn't you?" I grumbled, still half asleep.

"You have no idea," Paul smiled while leaning against the opposite counter. I opened one eye to blink sleepily at him and instantly regretted it. 'Again with the looks! Seriously, it's getting old'

"So Alai what's on the agenda for today?" I ask as I make my way to the table, pancakes in tow. "Did you get in touch with the others?"

"Yah I did. We're going on a hike near the cliffs, then after I think Emily planned a beach party," she replied while handing Paul his breakfast. (Which happened to be about eight layers high) "So as soon as we're done eating, we need to hurry up and make our way over to Jake's house."

"Yes sir!" I smile at her, mouth full of glorious pancakes. She just rolled her eyes and dug into her own breakfast. Paul didn't even notice, he was to busy stuffing his face with enough food to feed two people (such a dude!).

After a slight fight for the bathroom with Alai, (I lost by the way) we changed into our bathing suits with tank tops and shorts over them. Soon we were on our way to the Black's house. By the time we arrived, everyone was outside waiting for us. I slide out of Paul's truck and walked over to Aloha and Makena who was going over the plan for the day. "Ok so after a short hike, we'll come back and have a little party on the beach. Sound good?" Everyone nodded and soon we're off.

Jacob leads us up a small trail that runs towards the cliff. Along the way, he shares little tid bits of info about the plants and or animals we happen to see. Alai and Embry are a little ahead of me talking about the different kinds of moss that grows on the tree up here. Tiare, Kanani, Brady, and Collin are joking around towards the front of the group. Their carefree banter and laughter would make some nice pictures so I snapped a few. I smiled when I looked at the screen on my camera. 'Wow they look so happy' I thought with a slight grin. Suddenly I felt heat on my back about the same time a huge shadow appeared over my shoulder.

"Nice picture" Paul commented, his breath running across my neck. It took all my will power not to lean into his warmth and he seemed to sense that because he moved closer until his chest pressed against my back.

"Thanks" I mumble while turning to face him. As usual, his eyes are glued to my face and for once it doesn't irritate me. In fact his smoldering grey eyes seem extra intense today and I feel my heart skip a beat. He smirks my way and that's exactly what I've been waiting for. I quickly snap a picture of him and he blinks a little. I admit he looks amazing surrounded by trees with the sunlight on his face, lighting up his features, though I'd never tell him that to his face. "Nope sorry, this pic you can't see", I shake my head at him when he starts to walk my way.

"Whatever. Hurry up, slow poke" he grins my way while walking up the trail. He quickly disappears in the trees and I start to panic.

"Paul? Paul where'd you go?" I yell, while trying to scan the trees for any sign of him. When I see none, I decide to stomp in the direction that the others went in. After about five minutes, I break through the trees and find myself on a cliff overlooking First Beach. The rest of the group is there, including Paul who sends me a cocky smile. "What happened Babe, got lost?"

"Nope" I reply popping the "p" sound in his face "I just felt like taking my time"

"Oh really? Is that why you were screaming my name in there?" he smiles and I so want to hit that smile off his face.

"Why don't you do me a favor and jump off a cliff?" I growl in his direction and again I see his eyes widen and his body tense slightly.

"Only if you jump with me darling" he seems to purr as he slowly makes his way over to me. I'm sure I would've melted again if it weren't for Jake yelling, "Ok gang, who's ready to hit the beach?" Choruses of "Me!" and "I am!" rang around us and I use the distraction to put some distance between Paul and I. 'Dammit what was that? Crap I gotta be more careful around him' I think as I follow Jake and the rest of the group back down the trail.

Soon we're back on the beach and everyone starts to relax. The guys all take off their shirts (if they were wearing any) and begin a game of touch football. Emily and Kim are busy setting up the food and snacks for later. Aloha and Makena helped Alai set up a huge mat for us to sit on while Tiare and Kanani dig through the bags they left with Emily. Finally they pull out their ukuleles and start to strum a quick warm up. Makena runs to grab his ukulele and soon all three are warming up together. When they make sure they're in tune, Makena looks up and asks, "So what song should we sing first?"

"How about Kawika?" I reply crossing my legs in front of me.

"Ooh that's a hard one", Tiare grins while plucking some chords, going up and down the scale.

"Yah it is buuuut it'll show off Makena's awesome uke skills" Kanani smiles at Makena who takes a little bow before replying, "Well if you insist."

He starts playing the beginning chords and soon Kanani and Tiare join in and soon the airs filled with the sound of music. After jammin' out the instrumental part, Makena starts to sing:

_Eia no Kawika e, ka heke a`o na pua e, ea ea ea, ea ea ea _

_Eia no Kawika ea, `o ka heke a`o na pua _

_Eia no Kawika ea, `o ka heke a`o na pua_

We all sing the chorus, effortlessly harmonizing to match each other. We're so caught up in the song that we don't notice that everyone's eyes are on us. Makena picks back up:

_Ka uila ma kahikina ehe, malamalama Hawai`i e, ea ea ea, ea ea ea _

_Ka uila ma kahiki na ea, malamalama Hawai'i _

_Ku`i e ka lono Pelekane ehe, ho`olohe ke kuini o Palani ehe, _

_Na wa`i e ka pua i luna ehe, no Kapa`akea he makua ehe, ea ea ea, ea ea ea _

_Na wa`i e ka pua i lu na ea, no Kapa`akea he maku na _

_Ha`ina `ia mai ka puana ehe, _

_o ka lani Kawika he inoa la, ea ea ea, ea ea ea _

_Hai`ina mai ka pua na ea, ka lani Kawika he ino a _

_Hai`ina mai ka pua na ea, ka lani Kawika he ino a _

When the song finally ends, there's a moment of silence before thunderous claps ring out around us. It seems like during the song, the boys abandoned their game in favor of listening to us.

"Ooh play another one, please?" Emily begs from her seat in Sam's lap. Kanani and Tiare share a look before starting another song. As the familiar tune unfolds, I start to tap my hands in time with the bass (if it was playing). Tiare nods her head in my direction before opening her mouth and singing:

_Henehene ko aka, kou le 'ale 'a paha_

_He mea ma 'a mau ia, for you and I._

_Ka'a uila makeneki, he 'oni'oni kou kino_

_He mea ma 'a mau ia, for you and I_

_I Kaka 'ako makou, 'ai ana i ka pipi stew_

_He mea ma 'a mau ia, for you and I_

_I Kapahulu makou, 'ai ana lipoa_

_He mea ma 'a ia, for you and I_

_I Waikiki makou, 'au anai ke kai_

_He mea ma 'a mau ia, for you and I_

_Our eyes have met, our lips not yet_

_Palama pono kou kino, when we put inside_

_Haina mai ka puana, kou le 'ale 'a paha_

_He mea ma 'a ia, for you and I_

Again we all harmonized with Tiare, who is singing the lead part, while Alai and myself played the awesome percussion parts here and there. Some time during the song, Kim and Jared had decided to dance. It was so cute! Soon Emily and Sam joined in and it really started to feel like a party. When the song finally ended, Kanani, without missing a beat, quickly started playing another song. We all shared a look as she started singing:

_Kaulana nā pua aʻo Hawaiʻi_

_Kūpaʻa mahope o ka ʻāina_

_Hiki mai ka ʻelele o ka loko ʻino_

_Palapala ʻānunu me ka pākaha_

_Pane mai Hawaiʻi moku o Keawe_

_Kōkua nā Hono aʻo Piʻilani_

_Kākoʻo mai Kauaʻi o Mano_

_Paʻapū me ke one Kākuhihewa_

_ʻAʻole aʻe kau i ka pūlima_

_Maluna o ka pepa o ka ʻenemi_

_Hoʻohui ʻāina kūʻai hewa_

_i ka pono sivila aʻo ke kanaka_

_ʻAʻole mākou aʻe minamina_

_I ka puʻukālā a ke aupuni_

_Ua lawa mākou i ka pōhaku_

_I ka ʻai kamahaʻo o ka ʻāina_

_Mahope mākou o Liliʻulani_

_A loaʻa e ka pono o ka ʻāina_

_Haʻina ʻia mai ana ka puana_

_Ka poʻe i aloha i ka ʻāina_

When this song ended, Kanani, Makena, and Tiare gently placed their uke's on the mat while stretching their fingers. We looked up to see the guys inching closer to us, eager to try out the ukes.

"Hey can we try guys? Pretty please?", Jake pouted and Kanani laughed at him. "Yah go ahead, just be careful ok? You break this, it'll be on like Donkey Kong boy!"

"Ahh don't worry Nani" Quil rushes out as he reaches for a uke, cradling the neck and body in his large palms, "I'll be super duper careful!"

"You better be Quil" Makena mumbles darkly causing Quil to flinch slightly, "Because that's my uke your holding."

Quil starts to sweat bullets and as entertaining as that was, I planned on swimming at least one time while I was here. As I got closer to the waves, a pang of anxiety flashed through me and I flinched slightly. I looked around, hoping no one noticed and with my luck no one did.

The boys, who finished playing with the uke's and were now charging into the water, started to pair up with a girl for a game of chicken fight. I panicked and dove under the water when Paul turned in my direction. I swam until I had to come up for air, and I panicked again when I realized how far I actually swam (or drifted?). I could just make out Paul pacing back and forth in the water, arms waving frantically.

I was just about to start swimming back when I heard, _'Come back to me, don't leave'. _

'Is someone behind me?'

For the record, I'm one of those people that laugh at the girl who usually turns around and walks toward the bad guys in scary movies. Which is why I was kind of kicking myself in the ass when I decided to turn around after I heard (or was it felt?) something weird. Luckily for me, when I did turn around the only thing that greeted me was wall upon wall of waves I could see further out.

'Hmm I wonder what that was?' Shrugging, I was about to start swimming back towards shore when something latched onto my leg and jerked me down under the waves.

Usually when someone drowns (or is being pulled down by some mysterious thing?), they'd probably start to thrash around and try to swim away. Would it be weird if I didn't do that? Because I'm going to tell you now that's exactly what I didn't do.

I actually just looked around me for a while. Since I swam with my contacts on, all I could see were objects blurred together in a mess of colors. When I finally tried to swim to the surface, the presence tightened around my leg and held me firmly in place. My lungs started to burn with the need to breath, but I couldn't move. I could feel my body protesting, but I was powerless.

'I wish I didn't swim this far out' I couldn't help but think as I tilted my head back up towards the surface. As I looked up, I actually thought about how much I'd kill (bad choice of words I know but, sue me) for a breath of air. As the lack of oxygen started to effect me, I remember seeing a white blurry figure, swimming quickly towards me. The last thing I remember thinking about was, ironically, the one person that probably irked me the most: Paul.

**-A/N: Ok so like I said on the top, I don't have the motivation (and ideas haha) to pop out readable chapters… So I'm pretty much asking for ideas from y'all at this point. For some strange reason, I have the ending and the beginning of a sequel to this story in my mind yet the middle evades me. So if you have time, please lend a hand! **

**Thanks, ****Mo :)**


	6. Chapter 5: The Trip part 1

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story and its characters though are mine. Some characters are based on real people (I changed their names for privacy). I am not getting paid for writing this fic; it's purely for my (your?) entertainment haha._

**A/N: Soooooo, yah… this chapter is out because Apparently Unaffected wanted to read more haha… I should actually be writing my History AND Hawaiian Studies research papers, but Paul is a much better (and entertaining) subject to write about:) Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Trip (part 1)<p>

Drowning… not exactly the way to go, especially if you were raised in Hawaii. In fact I'd probably get cracks from my family if they ever got wind of this. And yet if I had to choose a way to die based on the amount of pain I'd feel, drowning is probably one of my top five choices. It's actually not that bad, now that I think about it. It feels like I'm floating in pitch-blackness, without a care in the world. The only thing that's irking me is I can't move my limbs but I can live with that. Ok wait I lied, this thumping sound I'm hearing is definitely irking. What is that?

At first I didn't notice that the water heating up until it finally became so unbearable, I started to struggle. After what felt like forever, I could finally move my arms and legs. Off in the distance, I could faintly make out a bright, glowing light that seemed to trigger something in me. When I started swimming towards a bright light in the distance, I became aware of this soft, thumping, humming noise. The closer I got to the light, the louder the humming became until it morphed into words. One simple phrase was being repeated: No, not her. The voice called to me and I swam harder, more desperate. As I finally reached the light, it transformed into a face I both loathed and cared for.

'_Open your eyes, baby.' _

I listened.

* * *

><p>With a jerk, my eyes flew open and I started to cough up water violently onto the sand. When I finally stopped hacking up water, I noticed a large warm body hovering over me. Worried grey eyes stared at me, and next thing I know I'm swept into a bone-crushing hug. It felt so nice, like being wrapped in a warm blanket, that I think I startled him when I tried to snuggle closer to him.<p>

"Paul", I mumbled against his chest, "It's cold."

"Shhh sweetie it's alright. I gotcha" he rumbled and I could tell I was safe. I shifted closer to him one last time before I shut my eyes and was dead to the world.

* * *

><p>Soft, warm hands gently shaking my shoulder is what awakened me after what felt like only seconds of being asleep. Frowning I opened my eyes and looked up into the very worried eyes of Alai. "Hey Nai, how you feeling? Hold on let me get you some clothes so you can bathe. When you're done, you can go to sleep ok?"<p>

I could only nod my head in her direction as she zoomed around the little room, collecting the things I'd need for my shower. With a slight push towards the bathroom, she handed me my clothes and told me, "Here are your things, holler if you need anything ok?" I nodded again and she smiled before closing the door.

After my hot shower, I felt especially sleepy so I slowly made my way back to my room. I was just about to pull the covers up when warm hands pulled the blanket from me and gently tucked me in. I looked up and smiled slightly as Paul sank to his knees on the side of the bed.

"Hey Ani, how you feeling?" he asked as he softly stroked my cheek with the back of his fingers. I sighed softly and snuggled deeper into the blankets before croaking, "A little tired but ok."

He smiled down at me before whispering so softly I almost didn't hear him, "I thought I'd lost you."

"But you didn't", I croaked again. I coughed and rubbed a hand up and down my throat, all that seawater left my throat dry and scratchy. In a flash, Paul was up and walking out the door and I frowned until he walked back in holding a glass of water and two Tylenols in his giant palms. I sat up and held my hand out for the meds but he shook his head and said, "Open up, darling" while placing them close to my lips.

The look on my face must have been unimpressed because he coughed sheepishly and added a "Please?" and an innocent smile all the while poking my lip with the pill. Grudgingly, I opened my mouth and waited for him to give me the pill but he froze while staring at my face. Slowly, he crouched down until he was closer to my eye level and my mouth snapped shut at the burning, glazed look that I saw. I shivered and when I started to cough violently he suddenly snapped out of his daze and handed me the pills while stuttering, "Damn it, sorry Ani! Are you ok? Ugh I'm so stupid!"

"Hey, it's ok Paul", I smile lazily in his direction after taking my pills, "Did anyone ever tell you how nice your eyes are? Cause their nice haha."

"Wow you must really be tired huh? Get some rest baby and I'll see you in the morning", he smiled at me while leaning forward to press his lips to my forehead. I groaned and fell back onto the pillows and instantly I was out like a light.

* * *

><p>When I finally woke up (again), I had a killer headache that kept throbbing right between my eyes. I slowly sat up in the bed and winced, my dry throat seemed to throb painfully.<p>

'Uh I need some water' I thought slowly as I stood up and made my way slowly to the other side of the room. With a slight push, the door swung open quietly and I started to make my way to the bathroom until I heard voices coming from the living room.

"Are you sure that's what you saw Paul?" someone asked softly.

"Yes I'm sure! When I got to Moani, there was a freakin' shark circling her! I freaked out, grabbed her, and swam the fuck back to shore!" someone else growled, "Now, what's up with your secretive glances? Tell me!"

"Paul calm down, you'll wake Moani", a low voice rumbled and there was a strangled grunt in response.

'Well now is as good a time as any' I thought as I cautiously made my way in the large living room. Immediately the room froze and Paul was suddenly by my side steering me towards the love seat near the front window. I sank onto the soft cushions and flashed Paul a small smile that he returned along with a wink and a hungry, pointed stare. I coughed and let my gaze trail around the room taking in everyone's positions.

Brady, Colin, and Seth sat on stools at the island while Sam stood against the wall with his arms folded over his broad chest. Paul and I were squeezed (almost uncomfortably) on the tiny yet soft love seat, while Alai sat in the dark brown leather Lazy Boy chair. Aloha, Kanani, and Makena were seated on the matching sofa, while Tiare sat cross-legged at their feet on the fuzzy carpet. When I failed to catch Alai's eyes, I turned my attention to Makena, sending him a questioning stare.

"Paul here was just explaining to us that he saw a shark circling you in the water. Any idea why?" he asked, eye brow raised.

"Wait what? A shark? Holy shit!" I gasped, eyes wide and frantically darting along the faces of my friends, "What the hell? That's never happened before!"

Aloha rubbed her eyes tiredly, "_Is the mano your 'aumakua?"_

"_Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with anything… Has this ever happened, recently, before?" _I asked, frowning slightly.

"Hey, guys?"

"_I don't know… This could be either a really cool supernatural experience that you will someday tell your children OR a warning",_ Kanani commented with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Moani?"

"_A warning? Or maybe it's a message? Do you think something's up back home?" _ I asked while jumping to my feet in front of her.

"_I don't know Mo, this kind of thing doesn't happen now days. The times of mana and ke akua interfering with humans are over. I think we should all just call it a night, we'll talk about this later, alright?_" Aloha reasoned firmly. Inhaling heavily, I finally nodded while taking my place back on the love seat.

"WILL SOMEONE START SPEAKING FUCKING ENGLISH!" Paul shouted while jumping to his feet in front of us. We all jumped about five feet in the air while I flinched away from him in fear. I looked up at his face and saw a flood of emotions flashing in his eyes: Anger, Confusion, Panic, and Fear. For some odd reason, his feelings shocked me and I felt the sudden need to comfort him, which I did a few seconds later.

"Hey Paul, it's late you should stop shouting" I spoke quietly while standing slowly to my feet, "How about we just forget about this, ok?"

"No way! What was that? Tell me? Are you ok? Hurt? Why were you all speaking Hawaiian? Why-…" he started to ramble on while running his hands over my body, like he was checking if I was all right.

"Paul… I'm tired, it's late, I'm going to sleep. G'Night all" I yawn while swatting his hands away. Just when he was about to argue with me, Colin, Seth, and Brady, jumped to their feet and made their way out the door shouting farewells over their shoulders. Aloha, Makena, Tiare, and Kanani came over and gave Alai and I hugs and a kiss on the cheek goodbye before walking out the door. With a nod in our direction, Sam exited the room and suddenly it was only Alai, Paul, and I. Oh wait scratch that Alai just left us flat after muttering a soft "Night" aimed our way.

As I stared up into his dark troubled eyes, I could tell he was still upset and wanted to talk but I was just to exhausted to appease him. Quickly before he could even react, I walked over and gave him a tight hug before turning around and making my way to my room.

"Goodnight, Mo" he whispered quietly. I stopped and turned around, sending him a small smile, "Goodnight, Paul".

* * *

><p>The next morning, after a complicated fight over who would sit in which car that lasted well over an hour, our "group" was finally on it's way to Forks. Sam drove his truck, which carried Emily, Claire, and Kim in the cab with Jared, Colin, and Brady riding in the truck bed while Jake, Quil, and Embry rode in the Rabbit. Our poor cargo van held Aloha, Makena, Tiare, Kanani, Seth, Alai, Paul, and I. Needless to say if I was our cargo van, I would've revolted a long time ago.<p>

Anyway, this drive was extremely entertaining compared to our other drive two days ago. This time Seth and Paul were our main source of fun with Seth trying to play the uke, Paul flirting outrageously with me, and Alai laughing her head off at the pained look on my face. Finally after half an hour of his pick up lines, I finally was able to shut him up by sharing my iPod with him. Halfway through 'Woman by Koauka', we parked in front of some little shop along the main road (I later found out the stores name is Barney's Books) and everyone started to exit the three vehicles.

The town of Forks was a cozy little town with about ten shops, give or take, a few. What the town lacked in tourist hotspots though, it sure made up in the form of amazing scenic trails and captivating yet frightening forests. Collectively all of our jaws dropped, as we took in the mountains faintly visible off in the distance. The mountains were so beautiful; it looked like a scene from a movie or something.

"You know, I think I'm actually starting to get a little jealous of a damn mountain," someone grumbled ahead of me. Lifting my head, I see Jared laughing his head off while Paul looks like a sulking baby, throwing glances over his shoulder every few minutes. Shaking my head, I made my way over to my friends and we got our "shop on".

After cruising around Forks for an hour (which was seriously pushing it by the way), we decided to hit the supermarket for some drinks before heading back to La Push. As we made our way into the store, I felt Paul stiffen at my side. I glanced up at his face and gasped at the look of pure hatred, directed at… _oh wow._

'Well fuck me side wards! That's a fine piece of ass!' I couldn't help but think while staring at the incredibly hot men gazing right back at us.

There was an extremely muscular brunette with wild, curly hair, golden shining eyes, sickly pale skin, and dimples that should be illegal. The second guy was tall and lean with wavy, honey colored hair, sharp golden eyes, pale skin, and a sly smirk on his lips. The blonde eyed Paul wearily from near the fruits while the brunette sauntered over with a confident look in his eyes.

"Why hello there, what's your name?" he said in a weird cross between a purr and a growl. My eyes widened and I felt a tightening in my lower stomach that both frightened and excited me. I was just about to answer him when Paul roughly shoved me behind him, his body starting to shake violently.

"Don't you dare talk to her, leech! She's off limits," Paul thundered while taking a step towards the brunette, who flashed a roguish grin my way. Before Paul could attack curly que though, Blondie flashed to his side and elbowed him in the ribs sharply, "Em, knock it off! Now isn't the time".

"Hmph, spoil sport" the brunette giant frowned but did as he was told, taking a step back from the still shaking Paul.

"Sorry about him ma'am, he just can't seem to help himself around pretty ladies" Blondie smiled my way. Before I could reply (again), someone cleared their throat and Blondie's eyes darted behind me. I watched in fascination as his eyes went from a liquid gold to flat black, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled deeply. Paul looked at him in shock before growling loudly and shoving me once again behind his larger frame. Blondie stalked forward slowly with a dark, menacing look in his eyes… eyes directed at… Alai? Wait, what?

-**A/N: So if you already didn't figure it out, the little italicized conversation up there is "supposed" to be them speaking Hawaiian. Here are the meanings of some Hawaiian words I used…**

**Mano: Shark**

'**Aumakua: family guardian**

**Mana: power**

**Ke Akua: God(s)**

**Also, since the semester will be done in a week, I'll (hopefully) have more time to write and upload this story… If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to tell them to me! Oh and just a little heads up, I forgot to describe what my characters look like so the next update will probably be their character profiles haha. **

**Until next time, Mo**


	7. Chapter 6: The Trip part 2

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story and its characters though are mine. Some characters are based on real people (I changed their names for privacy). I am not getting paid for writing this fic; it's purely for my (your?) entertainment haha._

Chapter 6: The Trip (part 2)

Before I start, let me just say this is the most eventful trip to the super market I have EVER experienced! Ok, on with the story.

Blondie was able to take about two steps forward before out of nowhere, Sam and the rest of the guys appeared and formed a wall in front of us, blocking his view of Alai. Without missing a beat, I yanked her by the arm and drag her back even further away from the mass of angry males. The rest of our friends formed a semi circle and braced for Blondie's attack. Oh yah! If you mess with one, you mess with all dude!

To quickly for my eyes to catch, Curly Fry swooped down and wrapped one thick arm around Blondie's neck in a headlock, effectively stopping him in his tracks. "Look, no harm no foul, right? We cool?" he asks while starting to back up slowly, all the while keeping Sam and the others in his sights.

"Just keep on holding him until we leave the store, Emmett" Sam growls with a voice so cold, I could practically feel the ice crawling down my spine, "If he even tries anything funny-"

"I know I know, just get going already", Curly Fry grumbles in his deep voice while sending me a cheesy grin and a wink.

Paul growls at him one last time before throwing me over his shoulder like a caveman and practically flying out of the store. As soon as we reach the van, he sets me down and sweeps me into a bone-crushing hug.

Aside from the fact that it feels like he was trying to permanently make me apart of his body, I'm going to say it was quite nice.

After a few minutes though, even someone with a very high tolerance level (such as myself) couldn't handle it anymore. "Can't breathe, let go, need air!" I barely manage to rasp quietly. He shivers, and mumbles something into the crook of my neck before placing me gently on my feet. Before I could even react, the rest of the guys arrive and we hastily cram into our cars. In less than five minutes, we're on our way back to La Push.

When we get back to La Push, instead of the tour around town like planned, we ended up back at Sam and Emily's place. Emily invited everyone into the house to eat some lunch, while the guys stayed out in the back yard. Except for Embry, who wrapped a thick arm around Alai and gently steered her in the direction of the front door.

As the rest of our group made their way slowly into the house, I hear someone call my name, followed by a slight tug on my hand. I look up into Paul's eyes and as usual his gaze is intense, luring me into their smoky depths. Instead of his arrogant smirk though, a huge toothy grin spreads across his face and I can't help but smile back at him.

"Yes Paul?" I ask while leaning to the side slightly to stare at Jared, who is standing near the tree line. Jared, the clown haha, smiled and winked my way.

"Umm, I just wanted to tell you that Jared and I are gonna head out for a bit but we'll be back soon. Is it ok if we sleep here for the night?" he rumbles with a hopeful look on his face.

"Yah that's fine. I'll see you later" I reply and instantly his eyes are a swirling mess once again. 'What the hell was that?' I wonder.

"Ok, see you in a few", he winks my way before turning and strutting towards Jared, who is making gagging noises a few feet away. I can't help but laugh when Paul growls and chases Jared into the trees, stopping only to wink and blow a kiss my way. The rest of the guys just shake their heads and soon they're all headed for the forest.

'Well, that's not strange at all."

I was so lost in thought that I failed to notice Kim walking towards me until she stopped at my side. "I know how you feel", she responds after a moment of silence, "It'll go away when they return."

Tilting my head to the side, I reply softly, "I don't understand what you're talking about Kim".

She just laughs softly to herself before turning to face me fully and that's when I notice the knowing look in her eyes, "Of course you don't. Come on let's go inside before Embry eats all the food".

"Ok. Yo Embry save me some!" I yell into the house as I run up the steps, with Kim right on my heels. I almost forgot the growing ache in my chest.

After fighting Embry for the last apple (and losing might I add), we all gathered in the living room to await the guys return. Embry, Alai, Kim, and myself were reclining on the couch while Aloha and Makena were on the love seat. Emily and Claire are cuddled together on a huge reclining chair while Kanani and Tiare sat on the carpet. Soon an almost awkward silence filled the living room and no one seemed brave enough to break it. Everyone kept shooting concerned and worried glances to Alai while sending me the slightly annoyed, "Do something right now" looks.

Taking the hint I was the first to break the silence by asking Kanani, "Hey can I use your uke?" She nodded and in a flash she was standing and headed up the stairs to the room she and Tiare shared. Catching my train of thought Tiare hollered up the stairs, "Hey grab mine's to since you're up there!"

After coming back down the stairs, Kanani handed Tiare her uke and turned to me asking, "So what song are you singing first Ani?"

"Well I was thinking some Anuhea, Simple Love Song maybe?"

Immediately everyone perked up at the mention of someone singing. Embry smiled my was as I started the strum the beginning notes. The feel of the strings under my fingertips relaxed me and soon I was swept away by the music. I closed my eyes, opened my mouth and sang:

_See the way he walks into the room and then he speaks _

_So sweet every word from his lips is like honey _

_I know he loves me _

_Hear the way he sings and the way he strums his instrument _

_The way he jams and the way he treats his family _

_He's funny _

_I know he loves me_

_Although our life's been super complicated _

_Just play this song when you need a little lift _

_(chorus:) Cause baby _

_I'm finally writing you this simple love song _

_After how long, baby_

_I'm finally writing you this simple love song _

_Ohhh_

_I still can't get enough even though the times are rough _

_And boy you know I trip a bit because you're not around _

_But its okay babe_

_You gotta get it baby_

_I'm gonna hold it down for you _

_I'm gonna scream it loud for you _

_Focus on myself for you _

_You know that I would die for you _

_Baby I know its crazy_

_Though our life's been super complicated _

_Just play this song when you need a little lift _

_(chorus:) Cause baby_

_I'm finally writing you this simple love song _

_After how long, baby _

_I'm finally writing you this simple love song _

_Ohhh_

_(instrumental:)_

_Its funny how four chords can tell the truth in so many ways _

_Been feeling it for awhile but I never had the time _

_Now I'm here to say_

_I'm finally writing you this simple love song _

_After how long, baby _

_I'm finally writing you this simple love song _

_Ohhh_

As the final notes rang through the air, I opened my eyes and blushed slightly when I noticed that the guys returned and the room was packed with people all staring at me with shocked looks on their faces. Someone on my left coughed and their looks were instantly replaced by thunderous applause, and cheers aimed at me. I flushed even more and chanced a glance Paul's way, which wasn't a good idea because he looked like he was about ready to jump me right where I was sitting.

Noticing my slight discomfort, Emily jumped up and herded everyone towards the kitchen throwing a "Dinner time!" over her shoulder. Immediately the guys raced to the door, while my gang tried not to get trampled by the crazy native's. Standing up slowly I didn't notice Paul standing next to me until he whispered, "Nice song" into my ear.

"Oh thanks", I shivered slightly while making my way towards the kitchen, "I didn't write it, obviously, but the words really speak to me, you know?"

"Ohh you have no idea, babe" he purrs while taking a step closer. Immediately, the heat from his body engulfs me and I unknowingly arch closer to him. His eyes swirl in a mix of grey smoke and I almost faint when he his large hands slowly latch onto my hips. With a soft tug I'm pulled flush against his hard chest and we both let out breathy moans at the sinful contact.

Slowly, he leaned down until he lips are mere inches above mine, waiting for me to make the next move. Just before I could press my lips against his pouty mouth, Tiare pokes her head around the corner and shouts, "Hey guys are you gonna- ooh wow." With wide eyes I jump out of Paul's embrace and he frowned at the loss of contact before grunting and stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Yah we'll be right there", he grumbled while sending her a pointed stare, which she doesn't see because she's to busy wiggling her eyebrows at me like a villain.

"Oh knock it off, you jerk!" I mumble quietly while poking her in the forehead. As I walk into the kitchen, Emily passes me a plate, and motions for me to help myself saying, "If you don't get some food now, you won't get any".

Ok so I thought she was joking around with me about not getting any food. Apparently not because as soon as the girls and Makena had their food piled safely on their plates, the pack (that's what they remind me of haha) swooped down and it was like an all out battle over who could get the remaining food on their plates first. When the frenzy finally slowed down, Paul flopped down into the seat directly across from mine and dug into his food.

This wasn't a problem, until I felt a warm weight rubbing up and down my left calf. Startled I looked up and into the heated gaze that belonged to none other than Paul "Imma-fucken-play-footsie-under-the-table-with-you" Kaya. 'Ok don't pay attention to that pompous jerk' I commanded myself while crossing my legs out of his reach, 'Soon he'll get bored and stop, right?' WRONG! From the time he sat down to when dinner was finally over, he relentlessly (and tantalizingly) teased me until I was a quivering, overly sensitive mess of useless limbs. His damned legs are so long, he could still reach my feet no matter how far away they were from him. And if there were even a little chance that his "attention" didn't get me worked up, his damn sexy eyes on me would've definitely done the trick.

Needless to say, I was extremely happy when dinner was over and people started to clear out. Sam and Quil took Claire upstairs to get her ready for bed while Jared, Kim, Seth, Brady, and Collin said their farewells. After the dishes were done and everyone was fresh out of the shower, the rooms were divided up like so: Tiare, Kanani, and Aloha were in one room while Jake and Makena shared Claire's room. Claire was in Sam and Emily's room, which left Paul, Embry, Alai, and myself in the living room. Alai claimed the couch while I made myself comfortable on the reclining chair leaving Paul and Embry on the floor.

Soon Alai and Embry were fast asleep, their snores filling the quiet living room. I was about to follow them when Paul whispered, "Hey Moani, you still up?"

"Hmm? What's up?" I mumble quietly while leaning forward to peer at him over the armrest of the chair. I squinted to try and make out the look on his face but failed miserably since the only light source in the room was a little cloud night-light near the kitchen.

"Well," he started in a nervous voice that sounded strange on a guy like him, "I was wondering if you weren't busy tomorrow night, maybe you'd wanna go out on a date with me?"

Wow… Now that was unexpected, though not totally unwanted. In fact I'm pretty sure if I opened my mouth right now, a loud girly squeal would fall from my lips like disgusting word vomit. Mentally, I'm doing a cheesy touch down dance, while a marching band plays "We are the Champions" in the background. Physically on the other hand, I'm sure my face looks like a fish out of water. For some strange reason, my mouth can't form the words my brain had picked up as a new mantra: "Yes". It's my silence that has Paul on his knees in a flash, a worried look on his handsome face, "So is that a no then?"

"Yes" I stutter while shaking the stupid out of my head and immediately his face falls. It takes me a moment to realize what he's thinking and I quickly grab his arm before he was get to far, "Wait I meant yes to the date not yes to no date. Does that make sense?"

He just stares at me for a moment or two until a huge, shit eating grin spreads across his face. "Great, its a date" he whispers while gently stroking my cheek with a huge, warm hand. Sighing with content, I nuzzle his palm softly and he tenses suddenly. Startled, I look up into his face and it looks like he wants to tell me something very important. He must've seen the confusion on my face because he just shook his head and whispered, "Good night" before pulling his hand back and flopping back onto his make shift bed on the floor.

"Good night, Paul" I whisper into the darkness and I swear I hear a slight moan in the background. Mentally shrugging, I close my eyes and move around looking for a comfortable position. After snuggling into my pillow one last time, I close my eyes and let sleep consume me.

-**A/N: So that's it for this chapter… coming up next, the date! Yay! Oh and the song in this chapter was, "Simple Love Song by Anuhea" :)**


	8. Chapter 7: The Date

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story and its characters though are mine. Some characters are based on real people (I changed their names for privacy). I am not getting paid for writing this fic; it's purely for my (your?) entertainment haha._

**A/N: There are a few limes in this chapter so this is me warning you! I know this took a long time so, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Date<p>

That night, swirling eyes full of dark promises plagued my dreams (or should I say nightmares) and caused me to toss and turn all night. Needless to say, I was not in the best of moods when Paul startled me awake the next morning by shaking me in the shoulder. "Uhhh Paul go away!" I moaned quietly while wrapping my blanket tighter around my head. Seriously, I only got about three hours of sleep and if I'm gonna go out on a date with-…. _OMG I'm gonna go on a date with Paul today! _

"Shit" I cursed softly as I tried to claw my way out from under the blanket I was currently tangled in. _'Crap he's gonna take me out tonight! What am I gonna wear? I wonder where we're going? I wonder what he's wearing? Ok what the hell, why can't I get out of here?' _"Um Paul, do you mind lending a hand?" I ask getting easily frustrated with the stupid blanket. The next instant, the sheets were ripped off of me and warm hands ease me up.

"Thanks" I mumble while yawning slightly. He nodded my way before he stood up and not so subtly started to stretch. Now I'm not that much of a "horn dog" but I'm sure a fricken nun would gladly drop her panties if she was sitting front row and center to Paul's little "stretching session". I'll admit the way his muscles flexed and tensed under his dark russet skin almost had me panting in excitement for tonight.

_Aww dammit all!_ And just like that all arousal I may have felt was doused with ice, cold, facts though it might as well have been water. I had a date with Paul tonight, after only knowing him for a few days. It wouldn't be so bad if he were at least normal looking but NO he had to look like fricken sex on a stick. Speaking of Mr. Sex on a Stick, when he finally noticed I had stopped drooling over him, he frowned and made his way into the kitchen leaving me in the living room to ponder over how I didn't find him hot.

"Hey Momo, if you want to actually eat something I'd suggest to hurry it up in there!" Alai screamed from the table where she was busy shoveling eggs onto her plate filled with food. "Ok, coming!" I reply while quickly folding my blanket and placing it on the recliner and making my way into the kitchen. As I walked through the doorway, the gang all hollered their good mornings and I nodded their way while grabbing myself a plate. When I turned around the pack's blank stares and open jaws greeted me. Embry's eyes were huge as saucers and Jake actually had long strings of drool running down the side of his mouth. Of course, their reactions paled in comparison to Paul's.

In a move that was equally graceful and powerful, he rose from his seat and stalked his way over to me. His eyes seemed to blaze with an internal fire that had my insides twisting in anticipation and my heart beating erratically in my chest. When he finally came to a stop in front of me, the only warning I got was a sly smirk before his giant hand reached out and pulled me towards him. One minute I'm standing in front of his huge hulking form and the next I'm tossed over his shoulder like a damn sack of potatoes as he casually strolled out of the quiet kitchen. I am so shocked, I didn't even register that he merely walks into the living room and pins me against a wall before his mouth is on mine and he's kissing me hotly.

I am on fire. And I am loving it.

Evernthing about Paul lures me in. From the sweet taste of his lips as they roughly mold against mine, to the weight of his broad chest pressing me firmly into the wall, and his vise like grip latching onto my hips. Heat, blazing and so alluring, raced up my spine as I brought my hands to wrap around Paul's thick muscled neck, drawing him closer. He growled low in his throat when I pulled my lips away from his and traced a path starting at the corner of his mouth and trailing down to his chin then along his jaw line.

As my lips brushed over a particularly sensitive patch of skin, I felt a tremor run through his body and in an instant his lips were back on mine, setting my blood aflame. As his tongue crept out from his mouth and slowly, teasingly, stroked across my bottom lip, I couldn't hold back a moan of pleasure which he quickly took advantage of. While his tongue fought mine for dominance, he firmly pressed his hard erection into my belly and I about lost it until someone coughed slightly from behind Paul. I jerked back, ripping my mouth away from his and looked around his shoulder to see Jake standing there, smiling at me. Paul, who either didn't hear him or is choosing to ignore him, started to trail hot kisses slowly down my neck. Softly, I nudged his face with mine and he finally leaned back, staring intently at my face. I felt his whole body sigh before he pulled himself away from me completely and rested his arm against the wall next to my head.

"What do you want?" he growls out, his voice huskier then normal.

"It's time to go, man. Stuff to do, you know?" Jake says while staring intently at Paul. He quickly gets the message and rumbles a "Give me a sec" to Jake before he turns back to face me. I vaguely notice Jake leave before Paul leans forward and rests his forehead against my own.

"Hey sorry about that, earlier. You should not be allowed to look so delicious first thing in the morning."

I snort while resting my hands on his hips lightly, "Speak for yourself Paul". He chuckled softly, "I'm sorry but I gotta go. I'll pick you up here around, say 7 ish?"

"Ok", I reply while pushing him gently on the chest and stepping around him, "See you then". He leans down one more time to plant a kiss on my cheek before he's out the door and running off to meet Jake, who waves goodbye to me.

I take a moment to catch my breath before slowly making my way into the kitchen and all noise ceases as soon as I walk through the door. All my friends' eyes are on mine and I started to sweat slightly before one by one sly looks appear on their faces. I sigh in relief before smiling and taking a seat next to Alai.

"Wow… Nice hickey!" Tiare says and the whole table breaks out into loud, laughter. "Ok ok laugh it up guys, laugh it up!" I grumble half heartedly while scooping some eggs and rice onto my plate. After another five minutes of their teasing, at my expense, everyone continues eating their breakfast.

"So, what're we doing today?" Makena asks, "Or more importantly," he adds sending a wink my way, "what're you doing today Mo?"

"Well aren't you hilarious! If you must know I have a date tonight, so my day is all clear" I reply nonchalantly while standing up and walking towards the sink.

"Oh we should have a girls day!" Emily piped in while she cleared the dirty dishes from the table, "We could make you all beautiful for your date!"

"Yah that sounds like a great day" Tiare adds, "we do deserve a day all to ourselves without the guys around."

"Well Makena I'll take that as our que to leave" Sam rumbles as he makes his way over to Emily. After kissing her goodbye he adds, "Let's go eat dirt and play in the woods, you know manly stuff" to a wary looking Makena who sighs "Oh joy" before following Sam out of the room.

"Hey Sam, don't lose our friend!" Alai shouts out the door. There's a moment of silence and then, "SCREW YOU LAI!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed pretty quickly. We spent hours painting each other's nails and talking about anything and everything under the sun. I found out that Emily actually craves interaction with females since she's always surrounded by big, testosterone filled, men. She also gave us some dirt on the guys like how Jake has a pair of lucky superman underwear, and Embry had a stuffed bear named Cow. By the time she finished telling us a hilarious story about Collin, Brady and a goose named Spike, it was 5:45pm and I wasn't even close to being relatively ready.<p>

After the worlds quickest shower, I darted into the room to get dressed and found a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a long white tank top, and a black faux leather jacket that cut off at the waist lying on the bed. I quickly dried then dressed hoping I had enough time to do my hair and make up. After brushing my hair I decided to style it into a little side braid with my bangs framing my face. By the time I added on some mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick I heard the doorbell ring and someone shout up the stairs, "He's heeeeeeere!"

I took one more glance at my reflection and I couldn't help smiling. As soon as I walked down the stairs there he was looking up at me with a huge smile on his face. Paul was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt that hugged his muscles nicely. '_He looks like the poster child for "Guys you don't bring home to your Momma" monthly.'_ I chuckled softly at that last thought and shook my head slightly when he arched his eyebrow at me questionably.

"Wow Moani, you look beautiful," Paul rumbled while pulling me closer to his side, "You ready to go?"

"Yah, let's get outta here" I smile while heading towards the door with Paul following close behind me. Once outside we made our way towards his truck and Paul, ever the gentlemen, opened the door for me. A few minutes later, we were on our way driving down the street when I finally noticed that Queen's 'Fat Bottomed Girls' was playing. Looking over at Paul I smiled when I saw him mouthing the words to the song softly to himself. Leaning forward I turned the radio up louder and sang along with him.

By the end of the song, my body was humming with arousal. If Paul's regular voice sounded like liquid honey on a bad day, his singing voice was like shot of lust that filled me until I thought I was gonna jump him right there in the cab of his truck. And from his tight grip on the steering wheel, he knows it. I swallowed slightly, trying to ease some of the tension in the truck, before asking, "So where are we going exactly?"

"Somewhere special" he winked before turning off onto a dirt road surrounded by trees. "Wow Paul off roading on the first date! I sure feel special" I scoff while trying desperately to stay on the seat as he takes off into the darkness. He just smiles and turns his attention back to the dirt road.

We continue driving for another ten minutes and I have no idea where we are going. Occasionally I'd see a sliver of moon peek out from between the treetops one minute and the next it's gone. A couple times I swear I saw the ocean in front of me but when I took a closer look, Paul quickly turned a corner and we're plunged back into darkness. _'Ok I'm seriously over this drive already'_ I think to myself as we drive over an especially big rock and I'm sent flying into the door of the truck. As if sensing my growing irritation, he rumbles, "We're here!" while driving onto what looks like a cliff. He quickly turns the truck around so we're facing the forest once more before shutting off the engine and getting out of the truck. After helping me down Paul says, "Ok now wait right here and don't peek" before disappearing from my side and appearing somewhere near his tailgate, judging by all the noise he's making. None of that bothers me, though, because I'm stunned speechless.

One reason being, I am on the top of a cliff. At night, and it's a little scary. The second and most important reason being it looks like something out of a magazine. The moon's soft glow is reflected onto the glassy surface of the water, and the gentle sound of waves crashing in the background give me the courage to carefully make my way closer to the edge of the cliff for a better view. Just as I'm about to look over the edge, warm hands latch onto my waist and draw me back into an equally warm chest.

"Whoa easy there, babe, wouldn't want you going over" Paul whispers hotly into my ear, the sound making me arch closer to him. He sucked in a heavy breath before tightening his grip on my hips, stopping my movements. "If you keep that up", he drawled running his hands slowly up and down my thighs, "I may be tempted to skip the whole surprise and have my wicked way with you".

"If you keep talking like that", I smirked while grabbing one of his wandering hands and lacing our fingers together, "I just might let you". He chuckled and tugged me around to face the truck and I gasped softly.

I didn't know all you would need to make a truck bed romantic is a bunch of blankets and jars filled with floating candles. "Oh Paul, it's beautiful!" And it really was. He had soft blankets piled in the back of the truck creating a bed (Whoa not like a bed, stupid stupid!) and tons of candles in jars of water, their soft glow warm and romantic.

"I know it's kinda simple-" he started sheepishly but I stopped him with a hand on his arm. "It's perfect" I smiled up at him and he grinned before pulling me over to the truck. "So do you wanna know why I brought you here?" he asked while lifting me gently onto the soft pile of blankets.

"Well", I smiled while making room for Paul next to me, "That would be nice". He laughed while leaned in closer, his breath fanning over my face, "Lie back". I did as he said and was greeted by millions of twinkling stars in the sky. "Star gazing" I looked at him in wonder, "you took me star gazing? How did you know I like this kind of stuff?"

"Well when I was a kid, this was my special spot" he replied while laying down next to me and resting his head on his arm, "whenever I needed to think I'd come up here and look at the stars or stare out at the water." "How many other girls have you brought here?" I asked curiously while turning to look at him. For some strange reason, the thought of Paul sharing something personal with another woman made me upset. _'Oh come on, look at him! Of course he brought other girls here! So stupid.'_

"Actually, you're the first one" he grinned, gazing intently into my eyes, "because this is a special place and you're a special girl". "Right answer Paul" I sighed contently while he wrapped a thick arm around my body, pulling me closer to him.

We stayed that way for a long time, my body curled into his. He asked me questions, and vise versa, and we were actually having such a good time none of us noticed that the moon disappeared behind the quickly growing clouds until it was to late. With a loud crack of thunder, it started pouring and we jumped up, quickly packing everything away. Paul gathered all the candles while I grabbed the blankets, quickly stuffing them into the front seat next to me.

"Sheesh we were only in the rain for like a minute and we're totally soaked" I grumbled to Paul while shedding the wet leather jacket. When he didn't answer, I turned his way and froze under his heated stare. Slowly, like a predator, his eyes roamed over my body, first lingering on my breast before slowly trailing up to my face. When our eyes connected, something inside me clicked and the next thing I know I'm straddling his hips while our lips moved together heatedly. We both moaned loudly as his hands, hot and heavy, wrapped around my hips pulling me flush against his body. He groaned in pleasure as I pulled back and slowly licked across his full bottom lip, while scratching my hands up and down his hard muscled chest.

Apparently, he didn't appreciate my teasing because with a growl he grabbed a handful of my hair and slammed our lips together, making me moan and press my groin closer to his growing erection. He quickly slipped his tongue between my lips while his hands found there way under my tank top, gently stroking my heated flesh. I shudder tore through my body when he quickly pulled the shirt over my head and started planting kisses along my collarbone and shoulder, with each pass getting closer and closer to my breast. I was so focused on his lips, I didn't notice his hand was unbuttoning my pants until a large finger gently swept over my cotton covered sex.

And just like that, I was done. My muscles tensed and immediately his hand and lips stopped. The sound of our labored breaths rang in the other wise silent cab and it felt like an eternity before he withdrew his hands from my pants and placed me gently on the seat next to him. "Ani I am so sorry, do you forgive me?"

"It's ok Paul" I replied quietly while slipping my shirt back on, "Thanks for stopping by the way. You don't hate me for being a cock tease, right?"

"Nah I could never hate you. And besides", he winked my way, "it was totally my fault for being to sexy". "Oh whatever", I snort loudly, "Just shut up and drive Paul."

"Will do babe."

* * *

><p>When we got back to Paul's place, he immediately ushered me into the bathroom while mumbling something that sounded like, "Wouldn't want her to get a cold". Not that I minded, seeing as I was soaked to the bone and freezing my ass off. The plan, after we both took a shower, was to watch a movie before bed (as in separate beds, I think?). Paul, being the gentlemen, let me choose what movie to watch and since I was feeling gracious I popped in 'Transformers: Dark of the Moon'. Just as I was skipping the previews, he walked into the living room with his hair still wet and his shorts resting low on his hips. He sank onto the couch and immediately wrapped a heavy arm around me, pulling me closer to his side.<p>

Right around the time Ironhide was dying ("No not Ironhide! Damn you Sentinel Prime!"), Paul started fidgeting uncontrollably. Confused, I paused the movie to look up at him, "Are you ok?" At first he didn't answer, opting to stare at my face, until he finally blurted "Will-you-be-my-girlfriend?" in one quick breath.

I'm pretty sure time stopped at that exact moment. A minute later it hit me and I couldn't stop the huge smile from appearing on my face, "Of course I will". A look of relief passed over his face before he's kissing me senseless, his hands clutching me closer. When we parted, he gently tucked me into his side while un-pausing the movie. I don't really know when I fell asleep, it was probably around the time that Carly girl was looking confused while alien robots fought around her, but fall asleep I did.

I vaguely remember Paul quietly rumbling something in my ear but by that time I was off in wonderland, dreaming of transformers and candles.


End file.
